Journey of a Family
by thunders golden sister
Summary: Harry and Hunter have come to Hogwarts, can the twins stay friends even when they are looking in opposite directions? AU Twin!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, OC, Lily/James
1. Train

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: The Continuance of Evolution of a Family, Harry and Hunter have come to Hogwarts.

* * *

As Harry passed the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4, he found himself almost bouncing in excitement; he was finally going to Hogwarts! He got a brief glimpse of the scarlet steam engine before the reporters closed in. As the cameras flashed, Harry made sure that he was firmly out of sight behind his brother and parents, firmly sandwiched between Sirius and Remus. Disappointed at having his first sight of the platform and Hogwarts Express thus spoiled; Harry leaned against Sirius's side and shielded his face against the glare of the camera flashes. As he did so, Harry's eyes fell on someone standing at one of the train entrances, watching his family; the doorway was elevated enough for the boy, possibly a first year, to easily see over the heads of the adults. For a long moment, their eyes met, but then another camera flashed and Harry closed his eyes and almost clung to Sirius.

Hunter, Harry knew, couldn't look away, and would be seeing spots for a while afterwards, but that didn't mean that Harry had to suffer his brother's fame. Although, what with his vanishing on their birthday after completely misunderstanding just what the party was about, Harry knew he should have been right next to his brother to support him. Being the camera-shy brother, though, had its advantages. For instance, he wasn't required to actually speak to the reporters, which was just fine with him. One day, Harry hoped, he'd have the courage to actually smart off to the reporters, but not now. Now, he used the adults around him as a shield against them, and was grateful that they let him.

Padfoot rubbed his shoulder and Harry looked up at him. The two exchanged understanding smiles as the reporters dispersed and Harry took the time to look around. Just beyond the horrid Rita Skeeter, Harry spotted Hermione Granger with two people who were clearly her parents, and then Draco Malfoy was going past, and others that Harry didn't know, but knew would be his classmates.

Harry's exploring by sight was halted by the arrival of a large family of red heads, the Weasleys, Harry figured, with that many red heads. Harry looked first at the stocky identical twins, skipped over the fussy prefect and briefly settled on a boy with dirt on his nose. Then he saw her, half hidden behind a woman who could only be Mrs. Weasley, a pretty red haired girl who was looking right back at him shyly. Harry smiled at her and, with a look of fear, she ducked behind Mrs. Weasley; Harry looked away as well, wondering if she would be coming to Hogwarts this year.

"Harry," Lily said, smiling at her son.

"Yes Mom?" Harry asked, walking to her.

Lily hugged her son, "It's time for you to get on the train. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Hunter will be there," Harry said. "Everything's going to be fine." It was the only acceptable answer, Harry knew, but he also had to ask her one last question, "Mom?"

"Yes Harry?" Lily asked.

"What if I'm not a Gryffindor?" Harry asked, quietly, "What if they hate me?"

"I will always love you," Lily replied, hugging him, "it doesn't matter."

"What if I'm a Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"No matter what house you're in," Lily repeated. She stood and looked at James, "Right James?"

"Right," James replied, hugging his son, "No matter what house you go into, you will always be my son." He stood up, "Just try not to be a Slytherin, ok?"

Harry nodded, "I will try my best. I don't want to be pranked by the Marauders; I want to _be_ a Marauder!"

"That's my boy," James said. The whistle blew, "Now let's get you two and your luggage on board." He tapped Hunter and Harry's trunks, lifting them into the air and lead them to the train. It took a few minutes, but the boys found an empty compartment for themselves. Of course, by the time they were settled, whispers had started on the train about how Hunter Potter was on the train. Harry pulled out one of the transfiguration books that Sirius had gotten him, and looked at Hunter, "If they start coming to stare, I'm going to read. There's no point in encouraging them to be rude."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Reading's no fun, c'mon Harry, let's play Exploding Snap instead!"

Harry hesitated, he did want to continue reading, but he loved Exploding Snap too. Finally he nodded, "Sure, let's play."

Hunter pulled the cards of his bag and the two of them settled down to play. They were barely started when the door slid open, "Excuse me."

The pair looked up to find a red haired boy in the door, Harry recognized him from the platform, "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry glanced at Hunter, who nodded, "Sure," Harry said.

The boy sat down beside Hunter, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

Harry looked at Hunter again, and saw the laughter in his eyes, "Well, Ron-Ron Weasley, I'm Harry, and my twin is Hunter, we're Potters."

Ron stared at him for a very long moment, "Hunter Potter?" He managed.

"Yes?" Hunter asked, absently as he shuffled his cards.

"As in, the Boy-Who-Lived, Hunter Potter?" Ron continued, awe struck to be sitting with Hunter Potter. Harry leaned back and relaxed, Hunter could have this one.

"You could say that," Hunter agreed. He looked over at Ron and tilted his head to one side, "Are you all right, Ron-Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "but it's just, Ron. Not…Ron-Ron."

"Ok, Ron," Hunter said. "You did walk into that one." Ron blushed, and Harry tilted his head towards his cards, a motion that Hunter caught. "Want to play Exploding Snap?" Hunter offered, holding up his cards.

"Sure," Ron said. He started to relax, and then yelped and dug into his pocket to reveal an old gray rat. "Sorry, this is Scabbers, my rat. Percy gave him to me when he got an owl for making Prefect," Ron said.

"Cool," Hunter said, "I wanted to get a rat, but Mum said no. I had to get an owl instead. That's Pronglet, the brown one. The white one is Harry's, but I don't know his name."

"Her name," Harry said as he shuffled the deck carefully, "is Hedwig."

"Sorry, but you said you hadn't named her yet."

"I decided this morning," Harry replied, "Padfoot said it was a good name; but, he also said that Snowy was a good name when I asked."

"You told Padfoot first?" Hunter asked.

"No," Harry said, "I gave him a list of names and asked what he thought. He doesn't know which one I chose. You're the first."

"Ok," Hunter replied with a smile. He turned back to Ron, "Is Percy your only brother?"

"No," Ron replied, "I've got five older brothers and a little sister named Ginny. She'll start next year. Bill and Charlie are out of school now, but Percy's here, and Prefect as well as Fred and George, they're third years and identical twins, and pranksters. You'd best be careful and not eat anything they give you."

Harry gave Hunter a look, and both of them flashed Ron mischievous grins, "Pranksters, huh?" Hunter said, "Well, we'll see if the two of us can't give them a run for their money."

"That would be something to see, just watch out for Percy, he's a stickler for rules and such. He'd dock points or something if he caught you. Then he'd lecture you, it's horrible." Ron shuddered.

"Right," Harry said, "prank the twins, avoid Percy. Can we play now?"

The cards were quickly re-dealt and the trio began to play. The ride was pretty uneventful until after the snack cart had come by. Then the students began to visit, starting with the Muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger. "Hello again, Harry," Hermione said.

"How are you, Hermione? Did you enjoy the books I recommended?"

"I'm fine, and I've enjoyed the books, you were right, they are good for Muggleborns. Have you seen a toad, by chance? A boy named Neville lost one."

"No, sorry," Harry replied. "You wouldn't mean Neville Longbottom would you?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Oh, ok. Look, forgive my manners, Hermione, this is my twin, Hunter and that's Ron Weasley. Ron, Hunter, this is Hermione, we met in Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"Pleasure," Hermione said. "I'd stay, but I said I'd help look."

"That's all right," Hunter said with a smile, "It was nice to meet you."

"Same here," Ron added.

Hermione closed the door and headed back down the hall. "When did you meet her?" Hunter asked.

"Our birthday, when I went out with Padfoot and Moony; she was looking for good books for a Muggleborn and I recommended some. She'll probably be in Ravenclaw; she had the look of a bookworm at Florish and Blots'." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, when mom and dad got all mad because you didn't tell them you were going," Hunter said.

"I told them I was going over to Padfoot's place, it's not my fault they weren't paying attention." Harry replied.

"Not mine either," Hunter said.

"No, it was when _he_ sent that…thing. Mom and Pa wanted to top it, and I butted in." Harry shrugged, "They don't pay attention to me much anyways, and you know it."

"One moment, Ron," Hunter said politely, "Harry, auser vain," he ordered in 'Twin'.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Koover deis, Hunter, hambil lide sho car."

"Jesovo," Hunter replied, sitting back with a huff, "Sorry 'bout that, Ron. My twin seems to be playing the fatalist today."

"What language was that?" Ron asked.

"It's 'Twin'. Each set of twins born has a language that they speak growing up and never forget." Harry said, "Nobody but the other twin understands it. It's not even magic, because Mom's got a Muggle cousin with twin girls, and they speak 'Twin' to. As twins grow older, and their personalities become more defined and individual, 'Twin' as a language is left behind. It's not like Twin-Speak."

"This is when a set of twins will..." Hunter interjected with a grin at his brother.

"…Finish each other's sentence." Harry finished with a grin right back at Hunter.

Hunter turned to Ron, "We don't do that a lot, that's mostly for twins who are so alike that they're practically sharing a brain. Harry's quiet and serious and likes reading, I'm talkative, outgoing and prefer action."

"Fred and George, my older brothers, are twins, and they talk like that all the time, it drives everyone nuts." Ron said.

"Love to see them try it with us," Hunter said boastfully, "We'll have them so twisted they won't know if they're coming or going."

Harry nodded when Ron looked at him, but he didn't think twice about opening his book up. That is, until the door came open was again. "Well, well, well, I see the rumors are true. Hunter Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry looked over his book at Draco Malfoy and snorted, "You need another foot, at the least, and ten years to pull that off, Malfoy," he said. Harry gave Hunter a look before continuing. "You look constipated. Besides, you aren't in Slytherin yet, despite what your father says. You could wind up in Hufflepuff, or worse, as a Gryffindor."

Hunter clamped his hand over Ron's mouth and nodded slightly to Harry. "Of course I'll be in Slytherin!" Draco said, his voice going high and shrill.

"Really? You sure screamed Ravenclaw at the bookstore the other day. Did you forget to take your Slytherin pills that morning?" Harry smiled at Draco, "And it takes a lot of guts to go up against the Boy-Who-Lived alone, especially after what he did to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. My godfather said that the Hollow smelled like a carnal house for weeks after that Halloween. Is that your Gryffindor showing, then?"

Draco stared at Harry for a long moment, his mouth open, and squeaks emerging with every breath. He took a step back, and then a second. "You should try to be more friendly, Draco," Harry said, leaning forward, "isn't that the defining trait of the Hufflepuffs?" Draco whimpered, spun and ran off. Harry got up and shut the door and returned to his seat before looking at Hunter, whose shoulders were shaking. "You wanted to say something, Ron?" Harry asked.

Hunter released Ron's mouth to clamp both over his own, "A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Are you crazy?" Ron demanded.

"Actually," Harry said, contemplating the blond haired boy who had just left, "I think he'd do better in Hufflepuff. They like warm fuzzies more than Gryffindor, and Draco needs all the warm fuzzies he can get."

Hunter broke down, his howls of laughter filling the cabin as he leaned back against the side of the carriage. Harry shook his head, "See, he takes nothing seriously, he's the perfect Gryffindor," Harry shrugged.

The door slid open, "Who made Malfoy cry?"

Harry looked up, and Ron groaned softly, "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy is in the loo and it sounds like he's crying. All he says besides 'go way' that is clear is 'stupid Potter'." The red haired boy explained, puffing his chest slightly to show off a prefect's badge.

"I wasn't trying to make him cry," Harry replied, shrugging, "I just wanted him to go away. He walked in here looking for trouble and got upset when I gave it to him. Honestly, if he can't handle it, he shouldn't start trouble. At that, I told him he was more a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. Nothing that upsetting."

Hunter snickered, "You made Malfoy cry, Harry, that's great!"

"Come on, Percy," Ron said, "we aren't even at Hogwarts yet."

The boy, Percy, looked at Ron, "You shouldn't be a bully, Ron."

"He wasn't," Harry said, "nobody said anything besides me, and I wasn't being a bully. Besides the rules say that until we're sorted, we aren't technically students, and there for, Prefects can't actually punish us. As long as no magic or physical force is used, you can't do much of anything. And if you dock points after we get sorted without a valid reason we'd have grounds for protest with our Head of House because it would be punishment for something a non-student did."

Ron cleared his throat and said, tentatively, "Uh, Percy, this is Harry and Hunter Potter. Harry, Hunter, this is my brother, Percy, the Gryffindor Prefect." Percy stared at him for a long moment before closing the door. "Wow," Ron said, "I thought he was going to lecture us."

"He can't," Harry said, "not really. He doesn't have the authority just yet, and he knows it. Padfoot told me about it before we left; so I knew I could say pretty much anything as long as _I_ didn't pull my wand, or leave my seat, there's no way I could have gotten in trouble."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Hunter demanded.

"Because, for some reason, Padfoot thinks I'm the devil-child and you are a perfect angel and don't need to worry about the rules. I don't think he's forgiven me for that accidental magic a few years back." Harry replied, picking his book up again.

Hunter sniggered and then explained to Ron, "Padfoot is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. A few years ago, he tried to sneak up on Harry in his Animagus form. He's a big, black dog, to be exact. Well, Padfoot snuck up on Harry, all right, scared Harry real good. Thing is, Harry's magic has always been quick to respond to his emotions, so a good jolt of fear sent his magic to act, but his reluctance to hurt his so-called attacker, only back him off, well, it _changed_ Padfoot. It really changed him; right into a puppy. A very cute puppy; Mum caught him and dunked him into a bath tub, scrubbed him down and then got in an argument with Harry over what color bows the puppy should have. They ended up with red and gold, actually, and because Harry won on the colors, Mum painted his nails to match. It took them a month to change Padfoot back. Mum carried him everywhere, and all the girls couldn't resist bows and nail polish changes every day. Padfoot hasn't tried to sneak attack Harry ever since, even though it was clearly accidental magic."

Ron was laughing while Hunter told the story, but Harry only shook his head, "I think it was Pa that made it the worse," Harry told them. "He saw Padfoot jumping off the stairs at me, and saw him become a puppy. He couldn't stop laughing long enough to try to change him back, that's why Mom even knows about it, because Padfoot had to go to her. Mom had him in the bath before she even knew he was Padfoot."

The door opened and Hermione stuck her head in, "We're almost there, you three should change quickly!"

The trio looked at each other as the door shut and got to work. It didn't take long before they were seated again, dressed in their robes and picking up the last of their mess. "I'd love to be an Animagus," Ron commented, "can you imagine?"

"Yes," Harry and Hunter said in unison.

"But Mom's got Dad'n'Padfoot on oath, they can't teach us before we're sixteen at the youngest. It's not fair, they were Animagus by fifteen." Hunter continued.

Harry braced himself as the train stopped, and shook his head, "Life's not fair, Hunter. Adjust." He opened the door to the compartment and slipped into the crowd.

He overheard Ron clearly, "Blimey, mate, is he always like that?"

"Harry is very serious, Ron," Hunter replied, "Mum say's he's always been like that."

Harry shook his head and made his way off the train to find Hagrid, the overly large caretaker who would carry them to Hogwarts. He didn't try to reunite with Hunter, preferring to make his own impressions of Hogwarts and the other students. As such, he shortly found himself in a boat with Hermione and two students he didn't know. "I'm Harry," he offered as the boat started off.

"Neville Longbottom," one of the others replied, he was a small, round-faced boy who clutched his toad tightly.

"Blaise Zabini," the other boy said with a nod. It was difficult to tell in the fading light, but Harry thought that Blaise was the boy who had met his eyes on the platform that morning.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione offered to the two boys.

They hushed as Hogwarts came into view, the great castle rising against the night sky like a black mountain covered in stars. Each window of the castle, it appeared, was lit up, a welcoming glow that was reflected in the lake and mixed on the water with the bright stars above.

With Hermione beside him, and Blaise and Neville close behind him, Harry led the way for the First Years until his way was barred by a large wooden door. Hagrid, who nodded to Harry as he caught up, banged on said door, a hollow boom that echoed in the night with all the fury of thunder.

The door opened enough for a stern faced witch to look out, "Yes?"

"I brought the First Years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid rumbled.

Professor McGonagall opened the door all the way with a single hand, "Very well," she said, her eyes flitting to each face in the group, "Come along then." She turned and headed down the stone-walled corridor, leading them to start a journey that Harry could feel stretching into the future.


	2. Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Yes, Harry made Draco cry...because he can be down right mean when he wants...and think about it, Draco's leaving his father's influence for the first time and he wants his dad to be proud of him so much that the idea that he could not be a Slytherin must be terrifying.

* * *

Although Harry had never seen the Great Hall of Hogwarts, he felt as if he had; after all, his dad and godfather had regaled him with hours of stories as a child about the pranks they'd pulled, and the Great Hall was a frequent location for those pranks. Still, no matter how good they were at describing it, words did no justice to the soaring heights, the skylight charm, the buzz of students getting reacquainted after their summers, and the sight of all the professors in the school, lined up at the end of the room with Albus Dumbledore in the center in a throne-like chair that gave him the look of an ancient monarch and the teachers were his most trusted advisors. As Harry walked down the corridor, he almost expected to hear music, and to see a jester or two for later entertainment.

The group of first years clumped together as they came down the center aisle, as if terrified of the students, and staring at the ceiling as if mesmerized. Harry tried to keep his pace in keeping with the others, but when he realized it had taken almost a minute to get half way down the aisle, he rolled his eyes, took hold of Hermione's arm to keep her from tripping or running into another bench, and pulled her into a slightly faster pace; a cleared throat brought Blaise and Neville out of their staring and the pair sped up to reach the end of the tables just behind him. After all, there was nothing to be afraid of, even if he didn't know just how he would be sorted; or even where he wanted to be sorted. As the other first years reached the end of the tables and stood in a huddle, McGonagall appeared, carrying a three-legged stool and a battered hat. Harry glanced over his shoulder and caught Hunter's eye, Hunter was about middle of the group, an awed Ron close beside him. Hunter smiled and winked before a noise made Harry turn back around. Harry studied the hat for a moment, and then jerked back a little when it moved, then, after a moment; it opened a hole in its brim and began to sing. Harry smirked as he leaned closer to Hermione, "I think it is tone deaf," he hissed, trying hard not to wince at the grating, atonal voice of the hat.

Hermione snickered, "I know."

McGonagall gave them a look as the song finished, sending both of them into ramrod straight stances, and then spoke, "When I call your name, come forth and the Hat will sort you into your house."

"Fun," Harry muttered.

"Abbot, Hannah." McGonagall called before giving Harry another stern look. Harry gave her his best whimsical smile and scuffed his toe a little.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the Hat declared.

"This is going to take forever," Blaise muttered from behind them as another student was called. "Why did I have to be a Zabini, anyway?"

Harry tilted his head slightly, "Hermione will be called before either of us. We'll get revenge later."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW."

"What kind of revenge?" Blaise asked.

"Something involving the color pink," Harry replied. Hermione kicked his shin and glared.

"Count me in." Blaise muttered.

"Carey, Jane."

"Hufflepuff!"

Finally, it came, "Granger, Hermione!"

Harry squeezed Hermione's arm and gently pushed her forward, "Good luck," he told her with a smile.

Hermione gave him a sickly smile before she sat on the stool. Her eyes fixed on Harry's before the Sorting Hat obscured them. Blaise shifted to stand beside Harry, "Bet you five knuts she's in Hufflepuff," Blaise offered.

"I'd say Ravenclaw," Harry replied. He glanced to his other side and found Longbottom, "You wanna bet?" He asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat finally announced.

"Too late, sorry," Harry murmured. Neville only nodded. Hermione paused long enough to give Harry a hug before running to her table. Harry shook his head and tugged on his robe to get it to sit right on his shoulders again.

"Greengrass, Daphne," McGonagall called over the soft catcalls.

Blaise sucked in his breath as the girl took her place on the stool. "SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted mere moments later.

Harry watched Blaise as he followed the girl to the Slytherin table with his eyes. "Someone's got a crush," Harry sang in a whisper.

"Do not," Blaise replied

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

The fight continued until, "Longbottom, Neville!"

Harry clapped Neville on his shoulder and watched him go up to the stool. "Go get 'em mate," Harry murmured.

"Hufflepuff," Blaise muttered.

"Gryffindor," Harry replied.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted.

"Told you," Harry said, and stuck his tongue out.

The two mock glared at each other all the way until, "Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin," Blaise hissed.

"Hufflepuff," Harry said, just as Malfoy passed them. The pale blond shot him a look of fear before he took a seat. Harry rather thought that he saw tears in the boy's silver eyes before they were covered.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat declared before it even was properly settled on Malfoy's head.

"Oops," Harry muttered, watching Malfoy bolt for Slytherin with a look of profound relief on his face.

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry sighed, "Here I go into the wild blue yonder," he muttered.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry mounted the steps to the stool, he could here the quiet voices of the student body, and he noticed the attention of the teachers as he took his seat. Darkness fell as the Hat came to rest, somewhere in the vicinity of his chin. _"Well, well, what do we have here? A Potter! I didn't realize that there were any left."_

"My twin and I are the only ones of our generation," Harry replied in his mind.

"_So I see, and may I say, welcome to Hogwarts, Harry Potter. Now, where to sort you?"_

"I don't have a real preference," Harry replied. "I'm not thrilled with Slytherin, and I don't think the Hufflepuffs and I will get along, so either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be the best, I think, but you know best."

The Hat seemed to chuckle. _"I have seen many minds, Harry Potter, and was friends with the finest. Over the years, I have learned to see the true heart of a child and deduce what they need to grow true to themselves. I look in you, and I see a long road ahead, not because of the forces outside yourself, but the forces within, deep within. Your challenges will be many, Harry Potter. Although you could be home amongst the Slytherins, your power and desire to prove yourself tells me that. I see that even in the depths of your conflicts, you remain loyal to what you perceive as the most important things, so Hufflepuff could be your home. Never doubt that you have intelligence, Harry Potter, in fact, I would call you precocious in some things, speaking of which, did you have to rattle Draco Malfoy so badly? He was begging me in tears to go to Slytherin before I was even properly on his head."_

Harry's jaw dropped, "I didn't think I'd make him cry! I just wanted him to go away!"

"_Never mind that, he will be well cared for amongst the Slytherins. As for you, it is the courage of the Lions and the strength of the Griffins that you posses and will need above all, and thus, you will truly be home amongst the…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry stood up and put the hat on the stool before running over to claim a seat between Neville and Hermione. "You were up there forever," Neville said.

"At least ten minutes, what was wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Potter, Hunter!"

"Nothing big," Harry replied, "Hat just was surprised there were any Potters actually left."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Neville and Hermione stood and cheered with their classmates as Hunter came over and sat across from Harry with a relieved grin. Once the table settled down, Hunter propped his elbows on the table; "Made it," Hunter murmured.

"Congrats," Harry replied, leaning forward, "Sorting Hat told me that Malfoy begged for Slytherin, in tears."

"No!" Hunter said, "Why can't I be that good?"

"You will learn, grasshopper," Harry said, half-standing to pat Hunter sharply on the head, "You will learn."

"Smith, Zechariah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ow, Harry! That hurt!" Hunter whined.

"Baby," Harry replied with a look.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Hush," Hunter muttered.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The group stood and clapped with the rest of their table and soon enough, Ron was settled next to Hunter with a grin. "Malfoy was in tears and begging," Hunter reported.

"Just like a true Hufflepuff," Harry added. "We'll have to tell him that he couldn't be a Gryffindor because he was crying."

Hunter and Ron snickered, but Hermione only sniffed, "You shouldn't make fun of people, Harry," she said.

Harry held up his hand.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry shrugged, "I'll prank him later then. Now, Hermione, the person we're referring to is Draco Malfoy, a rather unpleasant boy whose father is known for being a Dark Wizard, and most specifically for hating the Muggleborn, such as you. Draco is very much his father's son, and I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't met him by the end of the week. I spoke as I did on the train with the intent of making him cautious, the fears that one entertain in childhood are often the keys to defeat in adulthood. I want to be an Auror and if scaring Draco now will prevent me from having to track him down as an adult, then that's one less Dark Wizard that I'll have to deal with when the time comes."

"Weasleys have always feuded with Malfoys too," Ron offered, "I don't know why, but I've never heard my dad say one nice thing about them, and Dad has a nice thing to say about _everybody_." Hermione stared at them, but the boys weren't paying attention. At some point during Harry's speech, the feast had arrived, and four young stomachs were crying for food.

"So," Hunter said, after the first hungers were abated. He turned to Neville, "How is your grandmother?"

"She's doing well," Neville replied, surprised.

Hunter grinned, "I'm sure she still remembers our fourth birthdays vividly."

Neville flushed, "It became family legend actually."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Oh, our parents and Mrs. Longbottom had a sort of joint birthday party for the three of us since we were born the day after Neville," Hunter said, "and there was this kid, I can't remember his name anymore, well, he was really mean and scared Neville up a tree he couldn't get down. Harry was so mad that the kid was such a bully that he accidentally turned him into a rabbit, which he then gave to Neville for a pet."

Everyone had a laugh and then Hunter turned to Harry, "What are you going to do to that Zabini kid?"

"I'm not sure yet," Harry replied, "but he is a Slytherin now, and the Code says that Slytherins are evil and must be pranked, so we'll have to prank him at some point."

"I've got supplies from Dad in my trunk." Hunter offered.

"I've got stuff from Padfoot to," Harry said, shrugging, "we'll compare kits later."

"Right," Hunter nodded.

"Oh," Harry said, "Neville, this is Ron Weasley. I apologize for not introducing you sooner; it was somewhat rude of me."

"Right," Neville said, "nice to meet you."

"Hermione, Ron, this is Neville Longbottom." Hunter added, waving a hand at Neville.

"Nice to meet you," Ron said around a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's disgusting," Hermione said. Harry rather thought she'd been saving that one since the start of the feast.

Silence fell as the five focused on eating, at least, until the Gryffindor Ghost, Sir Nicholas, popped up through the table, causing Hermione to scream, and sending Neville flying off the bench when he jumped. "Greetings," Sir Nicholas said, "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Ron, Harry and Hunter watched him float all the way through the table, while Percy called down the table, "Have a good summer, Sir Nicholas?"

"Dismal," Sir Nicholas replied, "my request to join the Headless Hunt was denied yet again."

Harry helped Neville onto the bench and said, "Don't be so scared, Hermione. Nick is a ghost; he's incorporeal and therefore mostly harmless. Are you still trying that, Sir Nicholas? My Pa said that it seemed to be the goal of your Afterlife when he was in school."

"And who is your father?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"James Potter," Hunter replied. "I'm sorry you haven't gotten in yet."

"I will prevail sooner or later," Sir Nicholas said, "after all, what is time to a ghost?" He sailed off across the Hall to join the other ghosts."

"Why can't he join the Headless Hunt?" Hermione asked, her fear receding with the ghost.

"Dad said that is was because he's not fully headless. His beheading was botched and his head is still stuck on with a scrap of skin and muscle. If you ask, he might show you," Hunter explained. "Dad said it was really gross."

"I'll pass, thank you," Hermione replied. "No one said that there were _ghosts_ at Hogwarts."

"Of course there are," Ron said, "it wouldn't be an old, drafty castle without ghosts. There's even a ghost who teaches History of Magic, Professor Binns."

"It's not that cool," Hunter scoffed, "Dad said that Binns was boring. I can't wait until we get to Charms."

"Potions," Harry offered, "that's the class that I want."

"Why'd you want a class with Snape?" Ron asked, "Fred and George say that he's massively prejudiced against non-Slytherins, and especially Gryffindors."

"Severus Snape?" Hunter asked, his eyes going to the staff table.

"I think so," Ron replied, his tone curious.

"When did Snivellus start teaching here?" Harry added.

"There he is," Hunter said, "on the end, by the purple turban."

Harry found the turban, and let his eyes settle on the black-clad man beside him. Narrow, black eyes met his, and then Harry looked away, hand slapping his forehead as a sharp pain sliced through his head like a knife through his hand. "Ow!" He yelped, as did Hunter.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Headache," the twins said, rubbing their scars, "just a really short headache." The look they shared with each other, however, was an agreement that what had occurred was something more than just a brief pain in their heads.

"Tomorrow," Harry mouthed, and Hunter nodded as they lowered their hands just in time for desert to arrive.

After first rush, Neville spoke up, "Who is Snivellus?"

"His real name is Severus Snape and he was our dad's school enemy and primary target of pranks. Him, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius that is." Hunter said.

"It was the ultimate of the Gryffindor/Slytherin Rivalry during their seven years." Harry added.

"It's totally not fair," Hunter said, "I thought that any fights with Malfoy would classify as the ultimate, but we have to deal with _him_ as well?"

"Worse than that," Ron said, "Snape is Slytherin Head of House and Potions Master. Think he's got a grudge against you?"

"Probably," Hunter groused, "I mean, he always claimed to be the better man, the mature one."

"Padfoot said he liked cling to his grudges with a child-like delight, so I say we figure out how to ignore him and let him have his descent into insanity in peace," Harry said. "Once that prank war starts, it should be a short trip anyway."

"Speaking of which," Hunter said, turning to the lanky red head with an innocent smile. "Ron, where are your brothers, anyway?"

Ron pointed, "Right there, with Lee."

"Got it," Hunter said with a nod. "Fred and George, right?"

"Right."

After the meal, as Dumbledore stood to begin his speech, Harry pulled out some pens and looked at Hunter, who was looking back, "Tic-Tac-Toe?" Harry mouthed.

Hunter nodded and moved his plate. In moments, the pens had been mixed with silverware in a board and sickles and knuts were divided for the game. It wasn't that the boys were troublemakers, as some would have labeled them; it was just that they had been raised with little respect for Dumbledore, especially after his actions after Padfoot's trial when they were three. They did sing the school song with everybody else, to the tune of 'Amazing Grace', but they did so while holding their ears. Harry, especially, felt the out-of-tune and unsynchronized melodies to be killer on his ears.

After the song, they followed the Gryffindor prefects up to the Gryffindors, with Harry sleepily keeping track of Neville and Hermione as he followed Hunter and Ron. Harry was sleepy enough that he could barely feel a hint of awe at the moving staircases and he knew he'd never remember all the trick steps that the Prefect warned them about. He'd have to figure it out alone. Or he'd just haul Neville around to find them, he thought sleepily as he pulled Neville out of yet another trick step. It seemed that Neville would have a talent for finding the trick steps that nobody else would match.

At the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry barely heard the Prefect say, 'Caput Draconis', and he knew he couldn't remember crossing the Gryffindor Common Room. Then it was up the stairs and crashing into the first empty bed. Harry barely had enough energy left to change into his night clothes, and his teeth would have to wait until tomorrow before he'd clean them. It wasn't like there was someone who could tell his mum that he'd skipped a bath and brushing his teeth on his first night in Gryffindor tower.

As he fell asleep, Harry heard someone incant the spell for an alarm and he wondered who had the energy to do that, certainly the other boys had been yawning and stumbling as much as he had been. He made a mental note to ask in the morning before the gentle arms of sleep bore him away to places he had no name for.


	3. First Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you might recognize.

A/N: Most humble apologies. I ran across an issue with the scheduling and got distracted. However, the mistake has been rectified. Please remember this is AU, there for there any scheduling errors are NOT errors, they are my way of teaching at Hogwarts. Yes, I do have a creative liscence that I would be more than happy to show you. All you have to do is ask.

* * *

Harry awoke to a perfect day for his first day of school, and felt that he'd been cheated out of a day made for Quidditch and adventure. Before he could voice that opinion to his roommates, Hunter spoke up, "Merlin, does it have to be so bright in here? Close the curtains."

Harry pulled the drapes closed, "Sorry," he muttered, grabbing his shower bag and heading into the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, Neville joined him, "Hunter doesn't do mornings," Harry said, "sorry about that."

"It's ok," Neville said.

Harry ran his comb through his hair and sighed; "Now I get to try to get him out of bed."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Can't have him over sleep, it is the first day of classes, right?" Harry replied, he put his comb down and headed back into the dorm. "Hunter," he called, "time for breakfast!"

"Go away!" Hunter replied as Harry pulled back his sheets.

"Oh, come on," Harry muttered, glowering at his brother, "Hunter, if you don't get up, I will use a charm that Sirius taught me on you."

Hunter jerked and rolled off his bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud. "What's that?" Ron asked.

"Just Hunter, freaking out over a noise charm," Harry replied, turning to grab his bag.

"You said a Sirius charm," Hunter said, standing up.

"Yes," Harry replied, "Sirius taught me a noise charm to help me get you out of bed." He swung his bag over his shoulder and gave Hunter a smile, "Breakfast is being served; you wouldn't want to be late for class would you?" Turning, Harry left the dorm, pausing only to cast a charm at the window that caused all the windows to open. This was a Remus taught charm, intended for morning after hangovers; Harry thought it would be sufficient torment for his brother's vampire-like morning attitude. The groans he heard as Neville followed him down the stairs were proof of that.

"Isn't that a little mean?" Neville asked.

Harry chuckled, "Hunter and I are always pranking each other, Neville. With our dad and godfather, how could we not? He'll get me back at some point."

Hermione was waiting for them in the common room, "Good morning," Neville said.

"Finally," Hermione replied, "I'm going to strangle my roommates."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Can I help?" Harry added.

"They're, they," Hermione paused, "They giggle."

"They're evil," Harry said, wisely, "they giggle. Papa says that when girls giggle together they're planning to take over the world and make all men wear pink."

"Isn't that a little dramatic?" Hermione asked, looking at him for a long moment.

"Your face is a little dramatic," Harry replied, adjusting his bag and glancing over his shoulder to the dorm. "Let's go, if we get to the Great Hall before Hunter can catch up, you won't have to hear him whine."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked as she followed him out the portrait hole.

"Hunter doesn't like morning sunlight," Harry replied as they started down the corridor, "and I used a spell Uncle Remus taught me to charm all the windows open."

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Retaliation," Harry said. "He's the one that," Harry coughed, "_accidentally_ spilled a color change potion in my milk a few days ago. It's bad enough that I've got dad's hair; I didn't need the added excitement of having it be multicolor as well. Opening the curtains to let in the morning light is nothing."

"Why prank him at all?" Hermione asked.

"Papa, Padfoot and Uncle Remus are the Marauders, they're _legends_ at Hogwarts from all the pranks they pulled. I'll tell you the stories sometime. Thing is, when your father is a legendary prankster you learn quickly that it's either prank or be pranked."

"May I ask a question?" Neville interjected.

"What's the question?" Harry asked, looking over at the other boy.

"Well, I was wondering," Neville said, "and I've noticed this before, why do you say Mom and Papa but Hunter says Mum and Dad?"

Harry laughed, "Oh, that's an easy one. I say mom because one of my best friends in primary was an American boy named Taylor who said that. He didn't talk like we did, so I adopted some of his words to help him. Some of it is habit by now, even if he does fit in better than he did. As for Papa, well, as a child, I had a deep and abiding fear of the letter 'd'. No, I don't know why, but I wouldn't say it, I'd say Pa'foot instead of Padfoot and stuff like that. It took a lot of work with Uncle Remus and Mom to stop. I wouldn't say Daddy or Dad, so I said Papa. Like Mom, it's a habit." Harry shrugged.

The trio reached the Great Hall and snagged seats near the middle of the table, "Here, schedules," said one of the older boys, shoving papers at them. He looked at Harry for a long moment.

"I'm Harry," Harry said, "Hunter's probably still complaining about the curtains being open." He smiled sweetly at the older boy as he took the schedules and began flipping through them.

"Sorry," the kid said.

"It's ok," Harry replied, "it happens. For future reference, Hunter's scar isn't a lightning bolt."

"Right, I'll remember that," the older boy said quickly as a blush stained his cheeks, and left.

Harry passed Hermione and Neville their schedules before pulling out his own. "Well, let's see," Harry set his schedule to one side and put some food on his plate. Then, with one hand guiding the fork, he looked over the schedule. "Not too bad; Herbology and Defense today, no Potions until Friday." Harry picked up a glass of pumpkin juice. Remind me to send my parents a letter; they'll want to know how everything is going." He took a sip.

"Don't forget to send Mum and Dad a letter!" Hunter said, from behind Harry.

Harry sacrificed his juice to the gods of the spit take as he left his seat in shock. As he coughed and Neville pounded him on the back, Hunter reached for his schedule, then stepped back, "We've all got the same classes, right?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Good, I'll just borrow Harry's should I ever need one," Hunter said, took a seat and giving his brother a mournful look, "He spit all over mine after all."

Harry grinned, "I'm getting better."

"You meant to do that?" Hermione asked, staring at him.

"Let's just say this," Harry replied, "I was trying not to hit my plate. Eggs are good, and pumpkin juice is good, but pumpkin juice is not a good flavor for eggs." He passed Hunter his schedule Hunter had filled his plate.

"The sad part is," Hunter said as he looked at the schedule, "You know that from personal experience."

"Hey, I thought it would be good," Harry replied, defensively. "Mom says that half of cooking is experimentation after all."

"As long as I don't have to eat it," Hunter replied, passing back the schedule, "I will be a happy person."

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking," Harry replied, loftily, "besides, the last time I made cookies, you ate a good third of them yourself. You said the only reason you didn't eat more was because Padfoot beat you to them."

"Yeah, but those are your _cookies_ not one of those casseroles you and Mum claim are real food." Hunter said around some of his breakfast.

"Thank you," Harry said, "I'm sure we were all just dying to know what half-chewed eggs and bacon looked like. My life long dream is fulfilled, I will now die." He rolled his eyes up in his head and fell sideways; head landing in Ron's lap moments after the red head had sat down.

"Oi!" Ron yelped as the others burst into laughter. Harry tried to sit up quickly, but only succeeded in whacking his head on the table so hard, he saw stars. He sat up and rubbed his head, glaring at Ron, "What was that for?" Ron asked.

"I was being dramatic," Harry replied, "You weren't supposed to sit down!"

"What, nobody's allowed to sit next to you?" Ron replied.

"Well, my right is the direction that I tend to keep over, swing my arms and other things, it could be hazardous to your health," Harry replied.

"I thought you were the quiet twin," Ron muttered, edging away from him.

Harry's grin faltered, and he looked over at Hunter, uncertain if the other boy was angry or not. "Daush dunai," Hunter said with a slight nod. "Go ahead and eat, Harry."

Harry nodded and picked up his fork, he hated when he went overboard; he had only wanted to make a good impression on his housemates, and he'd gone too far. "Ron," Hunter said, finally.

Harry glanced up, and over at the red haired boy, who was shoving food into his mouth. Then he looked back at Hunter and shook his head, "Daush, kev pi," he said. Hunter looked at him for a long moment, not ready to let it go, but Harry shook his head and Hunter looked back down at his plate.

"It's Malfoy," Ron muttered.

Harry glanced up, and quickly spotted the blond-haired boy heading for the Gryffindor table. "Hey Malfoy, I hate to break it to you, but the Hufflepuff table is over there. Gryffindor had a vote and booted you out of the honorary membership for crying."

"Yeah," Hunter said, turning to look at the blond, who had stopped walking and was staring at him, "We totaled your brownie points at midnight, you had the perfect amount for Hufflepuff."

"I am a Slytherin!" Draco declared.

"Sure," Hunter and Harry drawled in unison, "of course you are, Malfoy."

Malfoy stared at the two of them for a long moment, then turned and walked away, his robes flaring behind him as he headed for the Slytherin table. "That wasn't very nice," Hermione said, quietly.

"No, it wasn't," Harry agreed, "but if I had let him speak his mind things would have gone a lot worse. I'd rather not have a fight on the first day. We'll save that for tomorrow."

"We need to go," Neville spoke up, "we'll be late for Herbology."

The five stood up and headed out the door, Hunter leading the way eagerly. Harry let them go ahead of him in a mass of chatter. With the attention on Hunter, he turned around to see what Malfoy was doing, and found the blond a lot closer than he'd expected, "Sorry about that," Harry said simply, "I didn't want to see a fight at breakfast." He turned and ran, leaving Draco standing behind him, stunned.

Harry found Herbology to be mildly interesting. It wasn't a subject of interest to most of his family, although his mother did have a garden for her potions work. Most of the information was new to Harry, so he figured that the class would be decent. At least, until they got to go into, say, Greenhouse Four, where the dangerous plants were held. That was when the class's entertainment factor was sure to go through the roof.

They followed Herbology with supper, shared with most of the students in the school, and Harry kept himself outside of the group. Having pushed Ron so far this morning, Harry wasn't really looking forward to trying again. Hunter was better at making friends anyway. Harry would be better off just letting Hunter do that, like he had in primary.

It was interesting, to say the least, Hogwarts suppers proved to be a noisy affair, as friends cheerfully yelled about their days and homework assignments while filling themselves with the good food spread before them. Hunter proved to be a focal point for the Hall, with students coming by to greet him as they came in, or left, and Harry took a seat that kept him out of the worst of the crowd. "That's insane," Hermione said, sitting down beside Harry and eyeing the crowd around Hunter. "I know that he's the Boy-Who-Lived and all, but really, can't they let him eat?"

Harry sighed, "They won't, because it will never occur to them." He looked down the table and caught his brother's eye. The plea in them was clear and Harry nodded slightly. After he ate a little more he got up, "I'll be right back," he told Neville and Hermione when they looked up him, then hurried from the hall and up the stairs to wait in a hallway.

Soon, Hunter arrived, looking flushed. "It's crazy," he stated.

Harry nodded, "They'll never give you a chance to eat, here," he pulled a small, black bag from his book bag and opened it.

"You know how grateful I am when you do this," Hunter said, taking a tube of Muggle concealer from the bag.

"I know," Harry replied his own tube in hand.

The twins faced each other and quickly used the concealer to hide the only distinguishing characteristic they had; the scars left to them from the night of Voldemort's attack. Harry's scar was a lightning bolt that streaked down above his left eye. Hunter bore a different mark, one that resembled a rune, but one that Harry had never heard translated. The scar was located over his left eye, a reminder of his great victory over one of the darkest lords the world had ever seen. Once the real scars had been hidden, they took out special markers and took turns drawing on each other. For Hunter, Harry's distinctive lightning bolt turned him into the shyer twin, and for Harry, be vague rune made him the savior of the Wizarding World. They tapped their glasses with a singer digit and grinned at each other. Harry had his father's bad vision, and had been wearing glasses since he was three years old. Hunter had seemed to have escaped the Potter sight until they were nine, when his sight had required vision correction. The twins had picked out matching, chunky black frames that enhanced their identical look.

"I'm glad Mom had us practice this," Hunter said, winking at Harry.

"I'll say," Harry replied with a grin. "Let's go."

The twins took a final breath, checked their robes and returned to the Great Hall, with Harry easily playing the role of The Boy-Who-Lived while Hunter took his spot with Neville and Hermione and finally managed to finish his lunch.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly, much to Harry's private relief. First Years at Hogwarts, at the age of eleven, were in some ways, still growing into their magic, so their classes were light on magic and heavy on theory. They took few classes, and found themselves with little to do when the teachers were waiting to assign homework. Harry heard that in the other houses, there were student meetings, and of course, the Hogwarts clubs, but there was little to do in the mean time. It was with glee that Hunter and he approached the dungeon classroom of Professor Severus Snape. The twins had taken great care with their appearance that morning, dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, with hair at its messiest and blocky black glasses, the pair were like clones. For the final touch, they covered their scars with the same Muggle concealer as before.

"Come on," Ron hissed, sticking his head out the door, he froze, "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Hunter grinned, "Nothing."

The twins entered the classroom in lockstep, moving with perfect precision, they claimed seats and set up their cauldrons and laid out parchment and quills. Then they pulled out a pen and scrap of paper and got busy with a round of tic-tac-toe. Harry had just claimed victory when the door slammed open, their signal to stashing the non-essential items. "There will be no foolish wand waving," Professor Severus Snape began as he stalked through the classroom to his desk and stand. He continued to speak as the twins, with identical angelic-attentive expressions, watched him. Both held an ever-full quill in their right hand and rested their left at the base of their parchments.

Snape's glare at the pair darkened as he finished his speech, then he looked away to take role. He spat each name like they were foul tasting items until he said, "Potter, Harry," and glared at them. Hunter raised his hand and Snape snapped, "Potter, Hunter," with, perhaps, twice the venom. Harry raised his hand as well, keeping his face neutral. Finished with the roll, Snape stalked over to the twins, "Potter!" he spat out. "Where might I find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat," Harry replied instantly.

"In a potions kit," Hunter added.

Snape looked at them, "Are you trying to be cute?" He asked finally.

"No, Professor Snape," the twins said in innocent unison. "Mother says we come by it naturally."

"Twenty points each from Gryffindor," Snape said after a long moment. "And you will be working with different people, You, Potter, will work with Nott. You will work with Zabini. Now!"

Harry looked at Hunter and mouthed Zabini. Hunter nodded and packed up his things to switch with Zabini. As soon as Blaise was seated and Snape had put the potion on the board, Harry murmured, "I'm Harry, Blaise."

"You're going to be killed," Blaise replied, "what are you thinking?"

"I haven't done anything," Harry replied.

"I missed Potter's wand at your head," Blaise muttered.

Moments later, a hissing noise alerted the pair to trouble. Neville, working with Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor, and under the glare of Professor Snape, had melted his cauldron. "Lovely," Harry murmured as he watched the potion spread. It didn't appear likely to threaten him or Blaise, but Hermione and Ron had to move or risk being in the potion's path.

"Pathetic, Longbottom," Snape said, vanishing the potion before turning on Harry, "And you, Potter, why didn't you stop him from adding the porcupine quills before removing the potion from the flames." Harry stumbled to his feet, staring at the professor for a moment, stunned at his attack. He glanced around for a moment, trying to find an answer. "Well?" Snape said.

"I…I," Harry tried, before deciding that he'd have to bring out the big guns.

As Hunter, outraged, said, "Leave him alone, _he's_ not Longbottom's partner," Harry looked up as far as he could and collapsed, like Moony had taught him. As his head connected with the stone floor, he mused that the fake faint worked, but was far less comforting without a cushioning charm. With his eyes closed, Harry waited to see what Snape would do now.

A horrible smell entered Harry's nostrils, and Harry held out for a short while before he shot up right to escape the sent. On his way to a full, seated position, his head connected with something that crunched and added to the pounding ache in his head. As Harry steadied himself, and felt his brother's arm helping him, his eyes focused on Professor Snape, whose hand covered his nose as he glared at the twins. "Out," Snape managed in an odd tone. "This class is dismissed."

Hunter helped Harry up and the two gathered their stuff and left with the rest of the class, heading away from the dungeons quickly.

* * *

"I don't know how you two managed this," James Potter said as his sons entered their Head of House's office. "I didn't manage a parents' visit until my _third year._"

"It's not our fault!" The twins said in perfect synch.

"We answered his questions."

"We were quiet."

"We made the potion correctly."

"We weren't the ones who melted the cauldron!"

James hid his smile, no matter how funny he found it when the boys switched their sentences like that; he knew that he could not show it towards them. "Still," James said, "you did break his nose, Harry."

"It was an accident," Hunter protested, "Professor Snape was too close when he started waving that vial around."

"Never the less," Professor McGonagall interrupted, "you two must be careful when interacting with Professor Snape. Further trouble in his class will lead to much worse than the loss of points that you have already suffered."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," the twins replied.

"Now, you may spend time with your father, but not in my office." McGonagall said.

"Come along," James said, "We'll just see how much Gryffindor Tower has changed since I left."

"Make sure it's still standing when you leave, James," McGonagall said briskly, as the trio left the office. "I still haven't forgotten your seventh year prank."

"They found the tower again, Minnie-dearest," James said, with a flash of his school-boy grin, "It just took them a few years." With a thud, he shut the door and turned to follow his sons to the Gryffindor Tower. Finding them staring at him in silent appraisal, he spread his hands out, "What? It's not like anyone really needed the Divination Tower."


	4. September Ends

Disclaimer: Not Mine, sorry.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I noted on my profile that it might, although I listed a wrong clause. The truth is, well, I can partially dislocate my jaw and that was causing me migraines. Now I'm on painpills, which is why this chapter might have a few issues.

* * *

The end of September came to Harry as an utter surprise. His earlier belief that things would be boring with so little time spent in class had proven to be utterly false. There were corridors to explore, homework to write, and Quidditch to look forward to. However, even with so much to do, Harry was startled to realize something he'd never expected. Hunter and he weren't as close as they'd been before school. Oh, the pair lived in each other's pocket in class, particularly Potions, but Hunter had become close friends with Ron Weasley, while Harry found himself put off by the volatile redhead's garrulous nature and attitude. Instead, Harry turned to Neville for friendship, finding in the quiet boy a study partner. For while Harry had found himself to be quite good with Charms, and moderate in Transfiguration; Neville was not only leading the fray in Herbology, but had proved to have a mind for History as well. The two of them worked together to get their work done after the sun went down, trading off DADA, which, under Quirrel, was horrible, and Potions, where the two vied for Professor Snape's least favorite student. At least the Professor had started pairing them after Neville had managed to not only melt his cauldron, but to cause an explosion when it combined with the ingredients on the table waiting to be added in a mess that had sent half the class to the infirmary and the Potions Master himself into a quiet apoplexy.

Hunter, on the other hand, only did his homework at the last minute, spent his time playing Wizard Chess, and had become determined to either meet or beat the Marauder's detention record. With Ron as his sidekick, Hunter was always on the go, and rarely was it school related.

It was September 27 that marked the day that made it clear to Harry how different he was from Hunter. It was the day of their first flying lesson. Harry stood with Neville and Hermione, trying to keep the pair calm in face of the challenge before them while Hunter and Ron talked excitedly with Dean and Seamus about the prospect of flying. The only downside of the lessons were the Slytherins they shared it with. However, Harry's proactive actions early on had gone a long way to making a difference in how the Houses interacted. Draco Malfoy tended to avoid the Gryffindors if one of the Potter twins was around; their loud proclamations of his 'secret Hufflepuff leanings' unnerved him. Blaise was actually friendly with the pair, although he did avoid them when in large group in interest of surviving Slytherin House's dislike of Gryffindors. Theodore Nott didn't like Gryffindor, but with Draco keeping his distance, Nott did as well. After all, derogatory statements worked better around an appreciative audience. Crabbe and Goyle also stayed away, mostly because Malfoy did, and they often served double duty as Malfoy's shadows. If Hermione had any issues with the Slytherin girls, Harry hadn't heard, and he'd made sure to keep an eye on the girl, even if he preferred to stay away from her in her 'obsessive compulsive' research modes. He thought it alarming that she tended to sway between bewildered Muggleborn and consummate bookworm without warning.

"I need to relax," Hermione muttered, catching Harry's attention. "I haven't played since I got here?"

"Played what?" Harry asked, wondering with an idle wish, that Hermione might be a football fan.

"Piano," Hermione replied.

"You play?" Harry said, startled; "I mean, you never struck me as the type to play piano."

"I went to a school for the gifted," Hermione replied, "they believed that all students should have a physical and an artistic release. I played badminton and learned piano."

"I don't know if there is a place to play," Harry admitted as Madam Hooch finally arrived, "we'll have to ask McGonagall."

"All right," Hooch called, "Line up by your broom!"

The students jumped and moved; Harry made sure he was between Hermione and Neville. "Just relax," he hissed to the nearly hyperventilating Neville.

"Put your hand over your broom and say, 'up'." Hooch continued.

Harry did so and caught his broom easily, when Hermione looked at him, he said, "It's not a pet, its magic. Tell it what to do and mean it."

Hermione nodded and glared at the broom, "Up!" She said. The broom leapt to her hand with enough force to make her yelp.

Harry grinned to himself as he turned to Neville, who was also having trouble, "Look, Nev," Harry said, "just calm down. Tell me about that new plant that Professor Sprout has. Don't think about flying."

"Professor Sprout has a Devil's Snare," Neville said, calming down, "it's really dangerous if you don't know how to handle it. The most important thing to remember is that it doesn't like sunlight. A light or fire charm is most effective in getting it to back off."

"Nice," Harry said, "which Greenhouse is it in?"

"Greenhouse Six; Six is only for Seventh Year NEWT students, and only when Professor Sprout is present. It houses some of the most dangerous plants in the world." Neville replied.

"Impressive, now, tell your broom 'up'," Harry said.

"Up," Neville said, and the broom jumped to his hand.

"Impressive, Mr. Potter," Hooch said, "five points to Gryffindor for helping a friend."

Harry shrugged, "Uncle Remus told me that distracting people was good for pranks and for dealing with fears. It worked when Hunter made the floor become quicksand last year and I got stuck. They had to get me out before they could fix the floor, and that's what Uncle Remus did."

"Very well," Hooch turned to the class, "Mount your brooms, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom."

The pair followed instructions and Hooch nodded, "Very good, Mr. Potter, your father is a fine instructor. Mr. Longbottom, relax your grip, grip it to tight, and the broom will be too sensitive to your instructions and could very well throw you off." Neville flushed and his grip eased. "Excellent," Hooch continued, "now, at the sound of my whistle, we will hover, when I blow again, lean forward and you will land."

Harry looked at Neville, who was white, and Hermione, who did not look at all happy at the prospect of leaving the ground. At the whistle, the trio pushed off and hovered. At least, Hermione and Harry did. Neville's tightly wound body just kept rising. Harry, with out thinking about it, followed him easily, until they were side by side, "Neville," he said, "look at me."

Neville turned his head and their eyes met, "Harry," Neville said.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch said, arriving beside them, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Helping," Harry replied.

"I just want down," Neville said.

"Very well, Mr. Longbottom, look at me; Mr. Potter, both feet on the ground now."

"Yes Madam Hooch," Harry replied. He swung his broom handle away from Neville and Hooch and fell into a lazy dive, one that lead him over the Slytherins, who ducked, and then pulled up neatly before Hermione. "See, flying isn't so bad." He told her.

"That's all well and good, but you're going to get us in trouble for showing off." Hermione replied.

"I was doing the right thing," Harry retorted, "Gryffindors takes care of our own. I'm not going to abandon Neville because he's nervous about flying and makes mistakes. That's wrong. Going up there, even if I am going to get in trouble, and staying with him, that was right. We're Gryffindors, Hermione; we stick together no matter what."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for that thrilling piece of philosophy," Madam Hooch said. "Now, we are going to try hovering again." With a sigh, Harry mounted his broom again and turned back to the rather boring first flying lesson.

After the lesson, Harry found himself walking beside Hunter on the way back to the castle. Hermione had charged ahead to go to the library, and Neville was behind them. "Nice job with Neville," Hunter said, "should have figured the lump would mess up."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Hunter!" He said.

"What? He's a lump, round, quivering and he never stands up to anyone." Hunter said.

"Just because he's quiet doesn't give you the right to talk about him," Harry snapped.

"Of course, you'd stand up for him," Hunter said with a snort, "you're the one who faints whenever Snape starts yelling at you." Harry froze; he'd used his fainting trick once, that first day, so it was low for Hunter to be bringing it up now. Harry took a deep breath, wondering what he'd done to make Hunter so mad. "What, going to faint again?" Hunter asked him nastily.

Harry shook his head and bolted, heading into the castle and upwards, half leaping up the stairs and darting down a corridor at random. He flew through the halls and finally ending up in a nook in one corner of the castle with cushioned benches, windows and a curtain to block out the world. Harry curled up on a bench and stared out at the lake, wondering what he could have done to make Hunter so hurtful towards him._ I know we haven't really spent time together,_ Harry thought, _but he's always with Ron._

* * *

Hunter found Harry after nearly an hour of searching. "Harry?" He asked

Harry turned, "Hunter," he said, carefully. Hunter felt a twinge of something inside him at the woeful look that darkened his twin's vibrant green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry," Hunter said. "I shouldn't have said what I did." He closed the curtain and sat down across from his twin. "It's just, you always seem to be doing things with Neville and I was- was jealous."

Harry sniffed, "You're always with Ron, and I don't like him. He's, well, loud."

"Yeah, and Neville is pretty quiet," Hunter admitted.

"Hunter," Harry said, "We've never denied that we're different people." He drew himself up, "There is no reason for us to have the same friends. You're loud and outgoing, so you and Ron are good together. I'm quiet, and a bit studious, so Neville is more my speed. All we have to do is make sure we spend time together. We have the time for it, we just need to use that time."

Hunter reached over and poked Harry in the stomach, "Mooney's been scripting your speeches again," he accused.

Harry blew a raspberry at his twin and laughed, "Well, I did ask him for advice. He's good at advice."

"Why not just ask Mum?" Hunter asked.

"Padfoot says Mom and Papa are fighting again," Harry replied, "I didn't want to send a letter that would arrive in the middle of their fighting."

Hunter sighed, "I wish they'd stop fighting about Dumbledore all the time," he said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "or at least, that they'd stop using us as their catalyst for those fights. Did you get that questionnaire from Mom about what Dumbledore might be doing?"

"Yes," Hunter replied. "It's insane, like she expects him to attack me, us, or something."

Harry's stomach growled, "I'm hungry," he said, "let's go to dinner. Then we can tackle Hermione and pick her brain for that potions essay."

"I don't want to do homework," Hunter replied.

"I'll play Exploding Snap afterwards," Harry coaxed. "Come on, you'll be surprised how easy it is to look on the weekend and know you've gotten your homework done."

Hunter stood up, "That only works if all you have is a Potions essay," he grumbled.

"We'll work on it," Harry said, also standing up.

"So, we're good?" Hunter asked.

"We're perfection," Harry replied, pulling back the curtain.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked. Looking down the corridor, it turned a corner just outside the nook, and both sides looked old and unused. Neither had a landmark that would indicate the way to the Great Hall, or any other destination.

Harry and Hunter shared a look, and then Harry pointed, "That way," he declared.

The pair walked together down the corridor close together without actually touching. "There are no portraits," Hunter said, suddenly, "that isn't right; dad said there were portraits everywhere in Hogwarts."

Harry glanced around, "Let's go the other way," he began, looking behind them.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's stalker-cat, was watching them.

"On second thought," Hunter said, following his gaze, "run!"

The twins burst into a run, heading down the creepy corridor as fast as they could. It curved after a bit and dead ended at a door. They skidded to a stop and listened over their heavy breathing. "Where did they go, my sweet?" Filch asked, his voice echoing down the hall.

The twins shared a look and turned to the door and pulled, it was locked. Hunter looked over his shoulder, panicked, but Harry pulled his wand, remembering the work he'd down with Hermione and Neville with their text book. "_Alohomora_," He hissed. There was a click and the door popped open.

"Sweet," Hunter declared, pulling open the door.

Harry slipped in after him, "Standard Book of Spells, Chapter Seven," he told his twin smugly. "That's why I hang out with Hermione."

Hunter gave him a look and knelt to put his eye to the keyhole. "Ugh," he said, "gum." He pointed his wand at the door, "_Waddiwasi,"_ he said firmly. The gum shot out over their shoulders and Hunter grinned, "Asked Moony."

Harry rolled his eyes and bent to take a look in time to see Filch vanish back around the corner. "We're good," he began, and then noticed his brother's hand pushing at his shoulder. "What?" Harry asked, looking at his brother, who was staring behind them. Harry turned to look, and swallowed. "Go," he told Hunter, pulling the door open. Hunter didn't move, frozen in fear. Harry grabbed Hunter's robe and pulled him with him out the door, slamming it behind him sharply. A thud behind him told him that his actions had been none too soon. "Well," Harry said as he looked at the door, "Now we know why the third floor corridor on the left hand side is forbidden." Then he promptly collapsed in a quivering heap on the floor as his fear roared through him.

* * *

Once Harry and Hunter had recovered from their moment of hysteria, they crept back down the corridor and soon found their way back to the Great Hall in time to eat. Their friends were eating deserts as the twins collapsed on the bench between the two groups. Ron was talking with Dean and Seamus, his hands moving in support of his story, while Neville and Hermione were going over what looked to be flash cards, an idea of Hermione's to help with charms. "Where have you been?" Ron asked as the twins began to dish food on their plates.

"Talking," Harry replied, "it's a twin thing." He poured two glasses of pumpkin juice, "_Veder bain,"_ he told Hunter.

"_Jos, kabal,"_ Hunter agreed. "We did discover something, but we'll tell you later."

"The plates have ears," Harry agreed.

"It's little pitchers have big ears," Hunter corrected.

"No," Harry pointed at Hunter's plate, "the _plates_ have _ears!"_

Hunter looked down, and realized with a yell that the food on his plate had been changed into ears. He shoved his plate away and looked at Harry who was regarding a human ear he'd stabbed with his fork. Snickers made the twins look down the table, where the stocky forms of Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, sat, watching them and holding in laughter, "Oh Firsties," Fred managed.

"We heard that…"

"You two thought…"

"You could out prank…"

"The Weasley Twins!"

Harry looked at Hunter, who smirked and then the pair stood and bowed, first towards the Staff Table, and then to the twins, "Your challenge is accepted, Twins of the Weasleys," Harry intoned.

"May your names be remembered as the valiant forerunners of the Sons of Potter." Hunter added and the twins bowed again before they sat down.

Picking up the human ear, Harry turned down the table, "Let us meet after the meal to establish the rules of this challenge, Twins of the Weasleys." He lifted it to his mouth and bit down. Before anyone could make a noise, he spit the bite out and glared at the ear, which wiggled and became a stalk of broccoli. "That," he informed the whole of the table, "is so wrong." With a shrug, he popped the whole thing in his mouth and set to finishing the rest of his meal.

* * *

"Two questions," Ron said as he followed Hunter and Harry back to Gryffindor Tower, "you like broccoli, and how in the world did you know that wasn't a real ear?"

Harry tossed a grin over his shoulder, "When it changed, it didn't switch shape and color in one move, it was two. I watched it changed form, then color. There for it was more a color charm and a shape transfiguration than actually becoming a real ear. Second, I do like broccoli, although I prefer it with more cheese sauce, and I actually thought it was a sausage."

"I want to know what you were thinking," Hermione snapped, "You just started a prank war! You could get in a lot of trouble, and what if somebody gets hurt?"

"Relax," Hunter said, "we know the rules of prank wars, and we'll make sure the twins agree to follow."

"Yeah, you forget, Hermione, we've been trained by the best." Harry added as turned to walk backwards up a flight of stairs.

"And there they go," Neville muttered. While not a 'close childhood friend' of the twins, the Longbottom Heir had spent many long days trying to keep up with the pair and was well versed in their verbal quirks.

"We don't plan on getting anybody but the twins, therefore, our pranks will not be so preformed as to actually cause inconvenience to others." Hunter said as he stepped onto a rather spacious landing.

"Oh, there might be some distractions, charmed robes, or hair and what not, but nothing that will totally interrupt a class." Harry finished as he took up a spot against one wall.

"We've got a Marauders' Prank War Rule Book, which we'll loan to the Twins for this."

"And impose punishment for violation of the rules."

"As per rule number 63, we will each select neutral observers to serve as a tribune on the case."

"Hermione, we want you as one of them."

"Your ability to memorize and enforce the rules will be an asset, and you are slightly more neutral than others we might choose, because you are Muggleborn and haven't heard of us before you got your Letter."

"And because you are fair. You don't hold back when you have something to say, and you aren't afraid to turn to authority if you feel that you need it."

"Well," Hermione said, stunned, "I- I want to see this rule book of yours before I say anything, and you need to get the Weasleys on-board this plan too."

"Great," Harry and Hunter chimed together as they stepped forward. The railing they'd been standing beside slid back and an upward stair swung over before them. "Let's get to it, then. According to the rules, we only have so much time before we can't send for more supplies." They turned around and charged up the stairs before anyone could react.

"Are they always like that?" Dean asked as the rest of the group followed.

"No," Neville replied. "They're usually doing their own things. I've seen them get like this once or twice, and it's always about pranks. When it comes to pranks, they've got some weird mind-reading thing that creeps me out."

"How long have you known them?" Seamus asked.

"We met at our fourth birthday, actually." Neville replied, "Hunter blew out the candles on all the birthday cakes with accidental magic, Harry turned a bully into a bunny, and I got stuck in a tree by a dog that was bigger than I was."

* * *

Harry sat on his bed looking through his Marauders' Handbook; unlike the version that they would give to the twins, the Potters' Marauders' Handbook had been personalized by the Marauders, and then added into by Harry, including a list of pranks he'd been able to pull off. What Harry was interested in, however, was the list of rules for a Prank War. Not only were the rules presented on the pages, but their loopholes and exceptions, especially those that would bring extra benefit to a pair of Firsties with a handful of spells taught by their godfather. "Got it," he announced, turning to Hunter.

"What's up?" Hunter asked from under his bed. Harry thought that his twin was looking for his prank book, but he wasn't sure.

"Spy," Harry replied. "We've got enough; we can bribe someone, probably Jordan, into helping us out."

"What should our first prank be then? Will we need a Spy?" Hunter asked, and then sneezed.

"_Gesundheite, _I was thinking _Emperor's New Clothes._" Harry replied, "I've got the potion, and I'm sure there are plenty of third years that would love to help prank the Twins."

"What about _When in Rome_?" Hunter replied, "The Charms work is a bit advanced, but I think I can pull it off."

"That's signature," Harry pointed out, "everyone knows that was Uncle Remus's trademark. We can't just pull it out now; it will give away the game to those who know."

"But if we can pull it off, nobody will believe that we learned it from Moony. Actually, they won't believe that we could have done it at all." Hunter argued

"During a Prank War, that's not going to work. Look, Hunt, nobody thinks we're able to do much with Charms and Transfiguration, but we can get Potions from home if we really need it. Therefore, we need to choose pranks that reflect that. We can save the stuff that seems too advanced for us for later, when we want people to assume someone else did it. Besides, I wanted to use _When in Rome_ on Malfoy."

"What are you planning with Malfoy? You're not a bully normally."

"I don't know, it's just, something that needs to be done."

"You always have a reason for doing something."

"Well, I'm not sure yet what I'm doing, I'm just following my instincts."

"We need to get back to work, we don't have much time."

"We don't have any time. Fred, George, stop eaves dropping, you'll never hear anything good!"

Harry grinned as the door swung open to reveal Fred, George, Ron, Neville and Hermione crowded on the landing. "Come in," Hunter said as he wiggled out from under the bed. He held up a bag, "Found it. I told you that I had a good place."

Harry grinned, "You're covered in dirt."

"Does it matter? I have a good hiding place," Hunter stood up and grinned at their friends. "Come in, you guys, come in. Grab bed space." He flopped down beside Harry, stealing one of Harry's pillows to prop his arms on.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"We asked you five up here to talk about the Prank War." Harry said, closing his book.

"We'll only go through with this, Fred and George, if you agree to abide by the Rules of the Marauders."

"We would love to…" One twin said, Harry mentally tagged him as Fred.

"If we knew what they were," the second twin finished, now tagged as George.

Harry and Hunter exchanged amused glances before they reached into Hunter's bag and produced a pair of books. "Well, we know the Marauders." Harry said, holding up his book.

"We're willing to give you Handbooks…"Hunter said.

"…With the understanding that we will tell you who Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are at a later date."

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment, and then Fred said, "What about Wormtail?"

The Potter twins stiffened, and in harsh, cold voices, they declared, "He who was so named is no longer a Marauder following his actions during and following the First War of Voldemort. He has been officially struck from the Marauder roles and from all Marauders items."

"Just out of curiosity," Harry continued, "Where did you hear of the Rat anyways, I doubt Filch or McGonagall would tell stories about the Marauders of old and they were the ones who saw the most of them outside of classes."

The Weasley Twins moved into a huddle while Ron, Hermione and Neville sat down on Hunter's bed. "So why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"Because, according to the Code, we need you three in the Prank War;" Hunter answered absently.

"We have decided," George announced.

"To identify yourselves?" Harry muttered, absently turning a page in his book.

"To dye your hair?" Hunter offered.

"We need to study up on color change charms," Harry said, turning to Hunter. "Especially if we want to pull of a 'Hail of Glory'."

"Not enough people," Hunter pointed out; "Beggar's Ride?"

"Not enough people," Harry replied, "an Incident?"

"After the Prank War," Hunter agreed.

"Excuse me!" Hermione cut in, "I believe that Fred and George had something to say."

"We accept," Fred and George announced, "conditional on our reading and understand of the rules."

Hunter tossed the books to the Weasleys who caught easily. "One rule," Harry added; "One not in the handbook."

"What?" One of the twins asked.

"Ron is neutral." Hunter said bluntly.

"He's our friend..."

"And your brother."

"We don't think it is fair…"

"That Ron should be asked be any of us…"

"To chose a side…"

"We won't ask him to spy on you…"

"You don't ask him to spy on us."

"It is to note that there are other boys in here…"

"I'm sure that you can bribe or bully any of them into spying."

"And some things that will make sense after you read your books."

"Hermione is the Third Judge."

"Either her or Percy, really."

"Neville is our Judge."

"Wait, we didn't ask," Hunter turned to Harry, frowning.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Neville, we'll explain in a moment, ok? If you change your mind I'm sure we can find someone else."

"Ok," Neville replied, shrugging.

"We agree to Ron," one of the Weasleys said.

"We'll get back to you after we read the book," the other added and the two headed back out the door quickly, already thumbing through their handbooks.

"Why'd you make me neutral?" Ron demanded.

"Like we said," Hunter replied, "it isn't fair of us to pressure you against your brothers, and we didn't want them to take advantage of us not wanting to pressure you."

"And there's a loophole in the rules," Harry added with a grin, "it's in the Code of Conduct, actually. 'All rules named for a Prank War are void at the end of the War unless all Marauders vote and place the rule on the list.' After the War, having seen what the twins can do, we will have no problem having you play spy."

"Or even run a prank on them." Hunter injected.

"We just need them to relegate you into harmlessness so that when we need your help later, they will never suspect you." Harry finished.

"Ah," Ron said.

Harry fished additional handbooks from Hunter's bag "Read these and get back to us, please."

"Sure," Neville said. "Once I know what I'm doing."

The twins grinned, "And so, the Prank War of First Year begins," they intoned.


End file.
